La ley ya no existe
by carlac94
Summary: <html><head></head>Continuación de El pago de su trabajo, con contenido Lemon y un poco cursi. Yaoi RoyxEd/ Ya no hay ley si lo que sienten es verdadero amor.</html>


_**N/A**__ Porque ustedes lo pidieron ^^…_

_Aquí la continuación de _**El pago de su trabajo**_ con contenido Lemon y un poco más cursi._

_Disfruten_

* * *

><p><strong>La ley ya no existe<strong>

Sabía que sería difícil pero él mismo se convenció para tener valentía. El recuperar el cuerpo de su queridísimo hermano era mayor prioridad, solo rogó que Alphonse no se enterara de sus sucias y perturbantes tácticas para reunir información destacable sobre la piedra filosofal.

No vio al coronel hasta la noche, cuando la mayoría de los miembros del ejército se habían retirado de la construcción con tal de regresar a sus cálidos hogares. Esperó también a que todos los subordinados del alquimista de fuego se hayan ido.

Tocó la puerta con delicadeza dándose cuenta después de que sus golpes habían sido muy silenciosos. Se dio el lujo de lanzar un gran suspiro antes de enredarse en un sinfín de cuestiones.

¿Era lo mejor?

¿Qué pasaría si el coronel otra vez intentaba violarlo?

¿Realmente podría… hacerlo?

Está vez no tenía tanto temor ya que estaba preparado tanto físico, como muchos saben y son testigos de saber que se carga con un abdomen rígido y trabajado, como psicológicamente. Está vez lo haría por disposición propia. Él mismo se rebajaría al nivel de una prostituta con tal de obtener eso que tanto anhela y, quizá, cuando todo eso acabe, cuando recupere el cuerpo de su hermano, podría dejar de pagar por el trabajo del coronel.

Lo más gracioso es que pensaba como si ya llevara años en el negocio, ésta era su primera noche, estaba tan nervioso como un ratón que está a punto de salir de su escondite para huir de un gato, temblaba como una gallina y sudaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-Esto es estúpido –se dijo a sí mismo para después lanzar otro suspiro. Ya lo había decidido. No vendería su cuerpo a cambio de información, tal vez podría conseguirla de otra forma, como amenazando al coronel para que se la diga.

Si…

Era una buena idea…

Y cuando se dispuso a darse la vuelta el destino decidió que se enfrentara a la situación como un verdadero guerrero. El coronel había abierto la puerta con cierta lentitud para después visualizar a un rubio completamente asustado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Acero? –cuestionó con una voz que no era suya... o al menos en mi conclusión ya que Ed no se dio cuenta de eso.

"Maldito idiota, me habla como si no hubiera ocurrido nada" pensó Edward más no contestó.

Pero lo que no sabía el alquimista de acero era que el mismo coronel Roy Mustang también se había paralizado al verlo, y no solo eso, Ed no fue testigo de que el corazón del pelinegro parecía comenzar a ser quemado por su propia alquimia. Cielos, se sentía como el mismo demonio pero la imagen de Ed en su puerta fue un factor para que sintiera cierta ternura…

¿Otra vez se le había metido el diablo?

¿Otra vez quería violar al rubio?

¿No aprendió su lección?

Fueron algunas preguntas que se crearon en la mente confundida de Roy.

Pasaron varios segundos, tiempo que fue testigo de un silencio sepulcral. Roy fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-… No… solo… -estaba muy ido para decir coherencias.

Otra vez se originó un silencio hasta que fue interrumpido, esta vez por Edward.

-Vine por… el informe del que me hablaste anoche.

No quería tocar ese punto, el tema de la noche pasada, lo que sucedió durante ese tiempo, pero era necesario que recordara que le prometió darle el informe. Por otra parte Mustang no mostró emoción salvo un ligero agrandamiento en sus pupilas.

-De acuerdo, pasa.

Y dicho eso entraron sin decir nada más. Mustang comenzó a buscar por entre los cajones, abriendo y cerrando, moviendo algunas carpetas y abriendo otras tantas, y como no lo encontraba se iba al siguiente cajón realizando las mismas acciones. Abriendo cerrando. Abriendo, cerrando…

Fue una eternidad para Ed.

Finalmente y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, Roy dio con los documentos indicados. Los leyó para rectificar que se tratasen del informe que tenía preparado para ayudarlos y miró de reojo al alquimista de acero. Después se lo entregó.

Ed recibió el folder con indiferencia, como si se tratara de una simple lista de artículos que debía comprar para una merienda, no lucía ni emocionado ni mucho menos incrédulo.

-Este es un poco más privado, más peligro correríamos si descubriesen su ubicación –exclamó Roy dando a entender que el peligro era el mismo Fuhrer –procura esconderlos bien y trata de regresarlos lo antes posible. Este no lo escribí yo.

Edward observó el contenido mientras escuchaba atentamente. La última frase la decía todo.

-Gracias.

-… Bien, creo que es hora que nos vayamos… si quieres puedo llevarte a tu hotel, ¿en dónde se hospedan…?

-En realidad, estuve pensando.

-… ¿Sobre qué? –curioseó temiendo lo peor.

-Tenías razón, fue un intercambio equivalente.

-Edward, lo que más quiero en estos momentos es olvidarme de eso… y no, no era un intercambio equivalente, estaba enfermo, poseído. Tu virginidad no es un pago.

-Lo es cuando sabes que no hay nada más importante que esto –murmuró enfatizando la última palabra con el movimiento del folder.

-… En términos morales, no lo es.

-… El punto es que… creo en la ley por completo, y me siento mal cuando no hay reciprocidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió con un poco de temor. Edward lo miró a los ojos.

-Que te pagaré por esta información.

¿Qué ocurría con él?

El coronel ya le había dicho prácticamente que le regalaba el informe, y aún así él era quien regalaba su virginidad. Otra vez, ¿qué ocurría con él?

Mustang lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de terror. No reconocía al chico en ese momento pero no podía negar que le excitaba la idea.

-No lo hagas –fue lo único inteligente que alcanzó decir.

-Esta vez, yo quiero hacerlo.

Y así estuvieron por largo tiempo. Ambos viéndose a los ojos y esperando alguna exclamación por el otro… o por ellos mismos. Uno temía y al otro no le importaba. Uno lo deseaba y otro no sabía que hacía. Fue hasta que Roy se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Vete…

Edward se sintió como un completo idiota así que obedeció la orden de Mustang. Ya estando cerca de él lo tomó de la mano y le entregó la carpeta.

-Entonces no merezco esto –le dijo permitiendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos. Cuando tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos no pudo evitar perderse en un mar de pensamientos, esos ojos azabache, algo le gustaban de ellos. No lucían afilados e inhumanos como la última vez que los vio. Algo en ellos le creó una sensación de… cariño.

Mustang no entendía la situación, sin embargo no dejó que Edward se alejara. El chico lo inquietaba y mucho, quizá por eso quiso violarlo… que idiota era. Esta vez Edward le ofrecía su virginidad a cambio de aquella información y él la rechazaba, ¿Qué ocurría con él? Pero en el fondo sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por su deseo sexual, la última vez casi consigue violarlo y esta vez… ¿qué sería capaz de hacerle?

Para cuando se dio cuenta Edward ya había dado un paso hacia la salida. Inconscientemente lo sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca asustando un poco al rubio.

-No te vayas… -casi lo grito al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba.

-... ¿Qué haces?

-Ed… ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo? Porque yo podría dejarte ir con todo y el informe.

Edward se sumiso y respondió:

-Sé que no es lógico pero… es el pago de tu trabajo ¿no?

-Si no quieres hacerlo dilo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-… Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Claro que la hay, si tu quieres lo haré puesto… ya que… es intercambio equivalente y punto.

-¡Esa maldita ley no funciona así!

-¡Anoche lo mismo te dije y ¿te importó? ¡NO!... ¿Por qué dudas ahora?

-… Porque te quiero –confesó al tiempo que sentía como un peso se le quitaba de encima. Ni él mismo supo cuando fue que desarrolló ese amor hacia el mayor de los Elric pero algo era seguro, era un amor normal, no uno obsesivo ni mucho menos del propio diablo… era un verdadero amor.

Edward abrió sus ojos por completo al tiempo que miraba a Roy como si fuera un retrasado mental. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Lo quería? Entonces… eso era lo que él también sentía.

-Te quiero lo suficiente como para tener relaciones contigo cuando haya un verdadero amor entre los dos… lo de la última vez fue un error por completo, sé que no es justificable pero en serio sentí como el diablo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo… lo lamento. Es por eso que no deseo que pierdas tu virginidad por algo material como un simple informe, es por eso que te pido que te lo quedes… por favor… hazlo porque…

-También te quiero –lo interrumpió y fue testigo de una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte del pelinegro –lo cual me parece raro pero… tienes razón, estoy seguro que el Roy que conozco jamás me habría hecho eso.

-Edward ¿tú…? –Sí, lucía como un completo idiota pero es sabio el que dice que la idiotez e ignorancia es sinónimo de felicidad. Cuando sus neuronas comenzaron a trabajar jaló de la muñeca al rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza –Te quiero, Ed.

El aliento cálido del coronel entró por su oreja y navegó por su cuerpo como una onda eléctrica. Correspondió el abrazo con torpeza y le susurró lo mismo a su oído.

-Déjame pagarte –manifestó Ed con una voz más segura.

-¿De verdad crees que…?

-No me hagas lucir como un idiota, Roy. Hagámoslo.

Era oficial, era el hombre más feliz del mundo lo cual es perturbador ya que otro hombre generó ese estado. De momento se preguntó si ¿cuando llegase a ser Fuhrer una sensación tan satisfactoria como la que sentía en ese momento se presentaría durante dicho momento? No lo sabía y no le importaba puesto que ahora su felicidad era sinónimo de una palabra: Edward.

Simplemente ya no podía detenerse y no había que temer ya que el cuartel estaba vacío, quizá algunos vigilantes todavía yacían en la planta baja, no creía que llegasen a escuchar posibles gemidos por parte de ambos. Así que solucionado aquello tomó a Ed de los hombros y lo empujó con delicadeza hacia el sofá. No tuvo que aplicar tanta fuerza para lograr que se acostara en este y se sintió feliz de saber que pudo mantenerlo debajo de él durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó una vez más con el remordimiento de la última noche ahogándolo por completo –No quiero que después…

-Hazlo, ya te lo dije –lo calló el mayor de los Elric tras colocar su dedo índice en sus labios dejándole una tranquilidad al adulto.

Edward cerró sus ojos por completo, parecía que confiaba plenamente en Roy o tal vez… solo obedecía la ley de la equivalencia de intercambio. Pero de algo no había duda, en cuanto sintió como el coronel comenzaba a besar su cuello lanzó un leve gemido que lo mandó a un mundo de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado… y que le gustaban.

Después de saborear el exquisito cuello bronceado del rubio, se dispuso a profundizar un beso. Pidió permiso para acceder y una vez haber recibido el pase se aventuró junto con su lengua en la pequeña boca del menor. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente se alejó de aquella zona para darle más placer al alquimista de acero y para ello le quitó su gabardina con delicadeza, no como la última vez en donde la desgarró. En cuestión de segundos la playera negra sin mangas yacía en el suelo y una vez que las molestas prendas se habían alejado empezó una trayectoria de besos por todo el abdomen y pecho del rubio.

Edward se estaba desasiendo por cada contacto y un sinfín de gemidos salieron de su boca al sentir los labios y lengua del coronel besar, lamer y torturar sus pezones. Una necesidad se generó en su cuerpo y como si no tuviera control sobre él, sus manos sujetaron con fuerza el cuello de Roy logrando que los apasionantes besos aumentaran de sensualidad.

Después de que aquella parte quedó en cierto modo marcada por la zona bucal de Roy, éste último se dirigió hacia los pantalones del rubio. Ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando fue que el calor se hizo presente en al habitación lo cual era realmente extraño ya que el sonido del viento golpeando en las ventanas se escuchaba muy a pesar de tantos suspiros, el punto era que Roy yacía sin el uniforme de la parte superior. Solo faltaba deshacerse de aquellos pantalones tan molestos.

Sin detener un apasionante beso, Roy comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón y a bajar el cierre del pantalón, poco a poco deslizó la prenda por las piernas del alquimista de acero y una vez hecho eso se deshizo de la bermuda. No pudo evitar excitarse al verlo en ese estado. Con anterioridad lo había masturbado pero para él esta era su primera noche con Edward. Entre tanto el mayor de los Elric estaba completamente sonrojado consecuencia de los tratos que había recibido y por la intensa mirada que recibía su miembro por parte de su pareja.

Sin dudarlo comenzó a masajear el pene de Ed recibiendo más que gemidos y mientras lo masturbaba con su consentimiento su lengua comenzó a lamer su vientre bajo creando un sinfín de descargas en el cuerpo del menor. Pasando los minutos y cuando decidió dejar de torturar a Ed y de aburrirlo con lo mismo, sonrió con emoción al imaginarse el cumplir con su siguiente truco. Introdujo el miembro de Ed en su boca logrando que el último se arqueara un tanto y que abriera sus ojos por completo.

Dios, jamás en toda la noche había recibido tantas descargas. Estaba excitadísimo.

Sintió como lamían la punta de su amiguito, como lo tocaban y en ocasiones como lo mordisqueaba con sumo cuidado pero eso solo despertó en Ed una sensación realmente extraña. Una descarga lo hizo todo. Lo último que supo fue que había bañado a Roy con su semilla.

-Yo… Yo lo sien-siento –exclamó con mucha pena. Roy solo lo observó y saboreó el original y único sabor del alquimista de acero. Sonrió ante la inocencia del rubio y lo besó con delicadeza para que él mismo probara su semen.

Después Roy se quitó sus pantalones como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya le urgía hacerlo suyo. Besó sus piernas mientras se dedicaba a masturbarlo una última vez más.

Atrajo a su regazo el cuerpo sudoroso del adolescente y se acercó a su oído.

-¿En verdad estás seguro? Porque ya no hay vuelta atrás –le susurró para después mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Hazlo… te amo –respondió con cansancio.

Con su aprobación el coronel regresó a Ed a su antigua posición en el sofá. Le entregó un par de dedos para que Edward se encargara de lamerlos, aunque el último no comprendió del todo la acción.

-Quiero que los lamas, que no quede rincón sin tener tu saliva –ordenó Roy Mustang en un tono completamente dulce.

El rubio no pudo evitar completar su encomendado sin reprochar, como un chico hipnotizado empezó a realizar su tarea de una manera excelente. Lamió y relamió los dos dedos como si se tratara de un exquisito caramelo. Después de unos segundos y cuando el coronel los sintió perfectamente bañados los sacó de la boca del menor.

-Te amo Ed –fue lo último que dijo antes de introducir uno de sus dedos en la cavidad del rubio. Edward se arqueó levemente pero no se resistió. Roy realizó leves círculos dentro de la entrada y cuando presintió que ya era el momento introdujo un segundo dedo causándole al menor un poco de dolor.

Después, una vez que consiguió una cómoda postura para poder penetrarlo, levantó las piernas del pequeño y se las colocó en sus hombros. Lo que no sabía es que Edward no estaba del todo confortable así que el rubio tuvo que buscar sus propios métodos para lograr una situación más agradable. Nuevamente se sujetó del cuello de su coronel y con los ojos semi cerrados observó como Roy se quitaba sus bermudas y como presumía su miembro.

Cerró sus bellos ojos dorados y esperó con impaciencia a que Roy lo penetrara. Lo último que supo fue que había recibido dolor en esa zona y no solo eso, también que ya estaba gritando debido a la sensación. Entre tanto Roy realizaba suaves y lentas embestidas para lograr que el rubio se acostumbrara un poco.

Pasó poco tiempo para que Edward comenzará a exigir más placer, de esta forma un Roy insatisfecho empezó a aumentar el ritmo en las embestidas, haciéndolas más rápidas y un poco dolorosas.

Pero para Ed el dolor ya no existía, era una sensación placentera que despertó en él las ganas de sentir más. Le ordenó a Mustang que lo hiciera más rápido y para ayudarlo inició un sensual movimiento en sus caderas. Roy lanzó un par de suspiros que resonaron en todo el cuartel y el alquimista de acero no se quedaba atrás. El último gritó el nombre del pelinegro en un gemido debido a que el último había alcanzado un punto sensible para Edward. Al final solo se escuchaban jadeos, gemidos, gritos y dos nombres.

La luna fue testigo de que en el cuartel general había una feliz pareja en el suelo, ambos sudorosos, desnudos y cansados. Roy Mustang se acercó a su amante y lo besó en la frente, Edward lo observó con sus ojos dorados y se perdió en un mundo de sentimientos.

-Te amo, Edward –musitó el pelinegro para después abrazarlo por detrás.

-Yo también.

-Si en verdad esto es intercambio equivalente… entonces me esforzaré para conseguirte más informes.

-No seas idiota… aquí la ley ya no existe. No necesito que me des informes para darte mi cuerpo.

-¿De verdad? Creí que creías ciegamente en esa ley.

-Creo en ella, el amor que recibo de ti es el pago de entregarte mi cuerpo.

-¿Y los informes?

-… Trata de conseguir más.

Con esa manifestación Roy no pudo evitar lanzar unas cuantas carcajadas.

-Bendita ley que me trajo a un rubio tan consentido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_ _Naaaa! Demasiado cursi, espero no les moleste ya que _El pago de su trabajo_ era más cruel._

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Nos vemos (ojala) en otro fic lleno de lemon _

_Si!_

_Atte __**carlac94**_


End file.
